mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Map Game
This is a Map Game about doomsday 2012 History On the 22nd of December 2012 thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, and a 50 metre tidal wave hits New York. Minutes later an earthquake destroys San Francisco, and Yellowstone erupts. These are just the first of many disasters. The USA collapses into smaller nations, and as the world loses contact with the satellites, the communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe you have medeval-eque states with modern day weaponry, and in other areas you have states carving out empires. Related Pages Doomsday Algorithm (Can someone else make it? I can't do it) Doomsday Nation Tiers Official Positions Creator:Local (talk) Owner:Local (talk) Head Mod:Feudalplague (talk) 20:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mod: Mapmaker: Inferal (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nations 'North America' Loyalist USA: Grand Duchy of Florida: San Franciscan Republic: Democratic Republic of Los Angeles: United Boroughs of New York: Free Peoples of Alaska: Commonwealth of Hawaian Islands: Confederate States of America (CSA):Warman555 Republic of Texas: New Vegas: Arizonian Raiders: G greg e (talk) 16:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) please message me upon start Christian Republic of Washington: Greenland: Canada: Republic of Cuba: Mormon State of Deseret: Canadian Borderland Republic: OreoToast555(Talk) 00:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) 'South America' Argentine Republic: Federative Republic of Brazil : Republic Chile: Cartel: Republic of Columbia: Republic of Paraguay : Oriental Republic of Uraguay : Dominion of the Falklands: Plurinational State of Bolivia: 'Europe' England:ER (talk) Independent City-state of London: Reunited Republic of Ireland: Scotland: French Republic: Iberia: Federal Republic of Germany: Italian Republic: Slavic Union United Scandinavia-Local (talk) 16:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Russian Federation Hellenic Republic (Greece): Republic of Turkey: Republic of Iceland: 'Asia' Republic of India Feudalplague (talk) 02:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) People's Republic of China Korea (Unified by South Korea) Japan -Kogasa Socialist Republic of Vietnam Kingdom of Cambodia Laos People's Democratic Republic Malayasian Federation: Republic of the Union of Myanmar: People's Republic of Bangladesh: Islamic Republic of Pakistan Republic of Iraq Islamic Republic Afghanistan Islamic Republic of IranRdv65 (talk) 17:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Saudi Arabia State of Israel Syrian Arab Republic 'Oceania' Commonwealth of Australia: New Zealand: Republic of the Phillipines: Democratic Republic of Timor Leste: Independant State of Papua New Guinea: Solomon Islands: 'Africa' Republic of Madagascar: Republic of Rwanda: Republic of South Africa: Republic of Namibia: Republic of Botswana: State of Eritrea: Republic of Djibouti: Republic of Liberia: Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia: People's Democratic Republic of Algeria: Kingdom of Morocco: Inferal (talk) 16:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The C.A.R. Southern Chad Republic of Tunisia: Arab Republic of Egypt: State of Libya: Map Issues With Map London isn't on there, Ireland is Unified, and the USA survivors aren't very well done *London is on there, Ireland is unified, and I added the American remnant and expanded other states slightly Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dont you think Arizona raiders would have Phoenix, the capital of Arizona? G greg e (talk) *No. Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *They are like a gang, they roam a large amount of territory, but own very little Local (talk) You kinda missed A LOT of nationsInferal (talk) 01:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, you can add them but for god's sake SAVE IT AS A .PNG FILE. OreoToast555(Talk) 01:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I added Soythern Chad and the C.A.R,.Whipsnade (talk) 22:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I've got a few more ideas and a bigger blank map. Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OK, add it, but I will probably edit the map afterwards Local (talk) Disasters 'North America' Yellowstone has suffered from a mild eruption blanketing much of the Continent in volcanic ash and blotting out the sun harming many attempts at growing food etc. An Earthquake has also occured on the West Coast damaging Cities such as San Francisco, Las Angeles, and San Diego. The East Coast has suffered from huge hurricanes and flooding the likes of which have never been seen toppling skyscrapers and badly damaging the East coast. Canada has suffered from a Mild Ice Age caused by the Volcanic Ash up in the Air killing millions in the Cold wave and Ice front advancing from the north forcing many canadians to migrate to the Border where the remaining government forces stop them to try and maintain the country. Mexico, suffers from a lack of usable water as The Rain has unable to be used without huge purification efforts and a major drought brought on by unexpected heat waves in the former country. 'South America' The north of the continent suffers from minor ash and sky blotting as the Super Volcano was predicted to reach these proportions. However both Coasts of the Continent have been slammed with huge flooding, Superstorms, and Tsunamis comming from both sides crashing upon coastal cities while the vastly uninhabited interior is crudely colonized by the millions of migrating survivors in an attempt to survive. Many of the Central American islands have been rendered uninhabited by the tsunamis while Cuba suffered from major hits from a Hurricane. 'Europe' Earthquakes ravage the continent opening up deep earth Chemical vents which kill millions across the Continent. The Eruption of Yellowstone has also started a minor ice age which is causing problems for the survivors in Europe. Directly affected nations are United Scandinavia, all Btritish Isles Naions, and Russia while the Ice could very well move South to affect the rest of Europe. 'Africa' A mass eruption of Every Volcano on the continent is caused by earthquakes which devastate the nations of Africa forcing many into a tribal state and bringing the semi developed nations to the ground. The Ash clouds contributes to the huge Ice Age problem developing in the North. The Earthquakes cause Tsunamis radiating out in every direction which add to the Superstorms in South America. The lack of many emergency services has led to the obliteration of the majority of Africa's population leaving just shy of 300 million people on the Continent. South Africa is one of the least affected nations on the Continent. 'Middle East' Earthquakes and the abandoning of the oil fields have led to the complete halt of all oil production and the igniting of the oil fields as they are not properly supervised. The Earthquakes also open huge fissures where cities once were and the population of the Arab world is devastated. Cities such as Damascus, Baghdad, Mecca and, Medina have all been completely Destroyed while Severe Damage to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Dubai have left the developed Middle east in complete chaos as well. Israel due to its small size and relative isolation has left it with a medium amount of repairable damage. 'Southern Asia' Earthquakes in the Indian and Pacific Ocean have contributed to massive waves ravaging Coastal India, and South East Asia, while Cyclones ravage the Interior. In the Smaller nations such as Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia, Population centers are non existant as transitional governments try to assert control over their scattered and battered people. The Indian government maintains Control over the Country even with the natural disasters but still suffers from mass supply shortages and the inability to feed the people. A rough count puts the Death Toll in India at 400 million more than the Total population of Pre Apocalypse United States. Pakistan is less lucky as while the Disasters have hurt India Badly, They have suffered even worse as minor Earthquakes caused a mass immigration of Pakistani people to Iran causing a Localized conflict between the only two surviving organized governments in the Area, Pakistan and Iran without the proper communications to contact each other engage in months of Conventional Warfare Is that 400 million more than the OTL USA population, like; OTL population USA+400 million, or is it 400 million, which is more than the OTL USA population? 'Central/East Asia' Massive Typhoons cause most of Coastal China and Japan to be leveled while Earthquakes finish the Job. The pollution released by destroyed Chinese factories cause a massive ecological collapse not seen since the darkest days of the United States resource exploitation. South Korea recovers quickly and manages to unite Korea quite easily as the North accidentally destroyed Pyongyang in an attempt at a last revenge nuking of Seoul, the missile was an attempted launch out of Pyongyang and detonated just out of a bunker under the city ending the Supreme leaders life. China has also suffered from a population loss of almost 500 million as the pollution, weather, and ecological collapse have brought the population down heavily. Siberia considered a Safe haven turns out not to be as a Semi Organized Russia deals with an Ever Advancing ice age which may Drive Russia south to take the Resources and land it needs. 'Oceania' Tsunamis, as well as an Earthquake level Indonesia while the west coast of Australia suffers from the complete leveling of the Cities. The Australian East coast is relatively untouched except for the distant earthquakes disabling their power grin and the earthquake by new zealand and subsequent Tsunami affect New Zealand for the most part while the other part of the Tsunami continues on to the South American west coast. Category:Map game Category:Doomsday Map game